MdM - Days Zero
by 99-cells
Summary: A series of Omake events that take place in the years prior to the AU of 'Maim de Maim' written by GasmaskAvenger
1. Chapter 1

**[The Kamui Project]**

Within a living room of a very complex yet rich looking building was the presence of a familiar looking woman who is around her 30's with mid length black hair and a just as so blonde girl who was ten or eleven years old. Following a bit of silence, there was a ringing at the front door and the girl popped up yelling out as she got to the door "I'll get it, mommy!"

"Oh you always beat me to the punch for that, don't you my little bundle of promise?" The older woman replied as she went out of the living room to attend some personal business.

The girl then opened the door and when she did, she was greeted by a man in his 20's with a most unique hairstyle that makes him look more like a rock band artist than anything else; especially a scientist. "Ooooohhhhhh…" was all the child said as she then began staring down at the man, as if she was peering into his soul. After two minutes of staring, the newcomer opt to break the silence but was also beaten to it first when the girl shouted out at the top of her lungs "Mommy! Your Rock and Roll wannabe boyfriend is here!"

The woman then replied "Great timing, my dear! Send him my way."

"Okie Dokie, Loki!" the child yelled back to her mom "This way, buster…" the girl scoffed.

"Oooookaaayyyyyyy…" The man simply replied as he simply and quietly followed the child until he got to his destination: the lady of the house

After about five minutes of traversing the family household he then locks on to his designated target: the main maiden of the household "Now let that loser rocker wannabe make a move on you, got it mommy?" the girl said, to which the man simply sigh in relief

"I see you've finally met Nui Harime in the flesh." The woman chuckled

"At least I was prepared for it. After all it was you that told me about her, Lady Ragyo." The gentleman answered

"Now then, my good Soichiro. It's time we resumed… our special project for weaponized clothing." Ragyo pointed out

"Of course; that one. That is the reason why I'm here" Soichiro stated in response which to his surprised got a nasty look from Ragyo of all people. He then realized what he said and corrected himself "Oh excuse me, ONE of the reasons I should say."

"At least you're always willing to correct mistakes." Ragyo said as she began smiling again "Now then, shall we?"

"But of course, ladies first."

The couple made their way into the Life Fiber R&D facility of the Kiryuin household, although Nui knows nothing of it as of yet. "Now then. Our artificial kids in a matter speaking." Before him laid two sleeveless sailor fuku shirts, one white with blue stripes and the other black with red stripes. As the couple walked up to the display case, the bow sections of the collars 'opened up', revealing a pair of eyes for each one.

"Senketsu and Junketsu" Ragyo purred

"Fresh blood and Pure Blood, Dark and Light. Both sides of the same coin; it's almost too befitting… got to love the irony in that." Soichiro muttered to himself in amusement. The couple then got to work on the secret project together once more.

After seven day together in a row, the first two Kamui in existence were at long last created. They both looked very militaristic and would most likely belong in the navy, which would no doubt be the case provided what would happen next succeeds with flying colors. Ragyo wiped off some sweat from her forehead and exhaled "At last, ours pet projects are done."

"Eeyup. Took weeks of drafting prior to us even dating, but I like to say it was waaaaayyyyy worth it." Soichiro added

"You got that right" Ragyo retorted "Now for the Beta Testing for the Kamui Project"

"And there **is** only one candidate for that job…" Soichiro stated, obviously on to what Ragyo is implying. He then called out "NUI! WE'VE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!"

"A present? FOR ME!? You two should've have!" Nui shouted out as she was rushing towards where Ragyo and Soichiro were with the Kamui Brothers housed in separate display cases. Once she got to where they were, she immediately took notice of the two sailor uniforms in the cases and asked "Ohhh… are those for me?"

"Absolutely, Nui. I think you'll look great in these…and more." Soichiro answered

"And more, you say?" Nui asked now curious of what the scientist meant. "What do you mean?"

"Why, these sailor fukus have 'special properties' so to speak. We just need to know which one would best suit you." Responded Ragyo

"To get to the point, these uniforms are forged with Life Fibers and your mother's own DNA, allowing you to combine with the uniform in a matter of speaking. Synchronization if you would." Soichiro proceeded, filling Nui in on all the details

"Wow…that actually sounds… so amaaaaaazing!" Nui gleefully cheered

"Now that you're all raring to get started, which would you like to start with?" Ragyo asked her half-daughter Nui pondered at the obviously tough choice between the two identical Kamui for about a minute, but then finally made up her mind and helped herself to the white and blue striped Kamui. Ragyo then said "Junketsu it is then."

"Be careful though. While both are quite sensitive in terms of blood flow, Junketsu is a little more so than his younger brother. Be sure to keep a calm mind of things" Soichiro warned Nui "Just…take a few minutes to get the usual jitters out of your system first."

"Listen to my friend here, Nui. He doesn't talk up bullcrack." Ragyo added

"Awwwww, okay…" Nui whined as she took a seat. Five or so minutes passed and when she looked at Ragyo and Soichiro, they gave her the okay, but not without telling her "Remember: Calmly." All Nui did was shake her head as she took him to get changed. About 80 more seconds later, Nui walks out of the changing room completely clad in the fancy uniform. "Now about that whole 'synchronizing' crap." Nui started off

"Note the three bands on your left arm…" a mysterious voice called out to Nui from what she would call the nether

"Hey! Who was that?" Nui asked

"Look down onto your chest" the voice called out again to which Nui did as she was told. Looking down on the fuku shirt's collar, she immediately took notice of a pair of eyes on it

"Mr. Matoi was right after all: you are different from normal clothing." Nui pointed out

"More than you could realize." The voice answered and then continued "anyway, you need to slap all three of those arm bands to draw blood so that I can activate my abilities for use to use."

"Alright, but this better be worth it you three" Nui nagged as she slapped the arm bands that have needles in them, drawing blood and will (hopefully) synchronize with each other. Once the white Kamui got in enough blood to initiate the process, it started to rumble quite lively. But after about a minute of rumbling, it started and no apparent change has occurred. "What the-? You guys said I would be able to work with it, but nothing happened!" the blonde then said

"Something must be up, Lady Ragyo. Could it be something about Nui's bio-structure?" Soichiro proposed his hypothesis

"Maybe… or Junketsu is clearly not her type. Shall we give Senketsu a go?" Ragyo semi-agreed

"Alright, but let's not try and do anything hasty, alright Nu-?" Soichiro pleaded Nui to try and take it easy despite the set-back, but his pleads fell on deaf ears as Nui was changing into Senketsu right now and in front of the adults no less without any other care at the moment.

"Shut it, nerd! I want to synch with one of these washcloths and I want it done yesterday!" Nui howled at the top of her lungs as she then did the same thing with Senketsu

"Christ…impatient much?" Senketsu asked Nui whose question also didn't faze her as she slapped the arms bands on Senketsu without a second thought. While something different did happen this time around, it wasn't for the better as Senketsu then muttered to himself "this is sooooo not good…" He then started to tear at certain spot and wail in pain as thought the synchronization was being forced than allowed.

Then without warning, Senketsu's right eye then tore itself apart, basically rendering it irreparable, which was where even Ragyo was forced with no other option put to put her foot down and took off Senketsu herself "That's MORE than enough, young lady!" She yelled

"B-b-b-but Mommy, I-"

"No buts. Look at what happened to dear Senketsu. Clearly I was a fool to think Senketsu would be any good either."

"She was forged from your DNA, was she not, Lady Ragyo? The synchronization process should have worked at the get-go unless…unless we need the DNA source to be more direct." Soichiro brainstormed

"You think we need to infuse a Kamui with her DNA for a more direct connection, right?" Ragyo asked

"Exactly! Nui, can you hold out your arm for just a bit?" the scientist asked, which she did alright…in the form of her punching him dead square in the face, which the man still took advantage of by holding her arm in place which gave Ragyo the opening she needed by shoving an empty syringe in her arm and pulled out some blood to be used. Soichiro then said "thanks."

"Loser." Nui said, now growing even more impatient with wanting a Kamui to use

"Hey, honey. Keep that close to you at all times, will you? This past week has been rough. I'm gonna need some time to recuperate from all this, alright?" Soichiro said, requesting off

"Be my guest. I'll be sleeping like a rock for the next three or so days. I'll call you in another five." Ragyo sighed

"Deal."

Two weeks passed since the day Nui caused Senketsu to lose his right eye. Ragyo is still keeping an eye on her as well as trying to repair Senketsu while Soichiro works on the Kamui designed for Nui Harime personally. While Ragyo managed to put repair most of Senketsu, it was unfortunately too late for his eye. She had no other option but to simply place something of an eyepatch as a replacement. Ragyo then told the black clad Kamui "I'm dreadfully sorry it came to this, Senketsu."

"You're not the one who should be apologizing, Lady Ragyo." Senketsu replied

"I agree with my brother." Spoke out Junketsu "Ms. Harime could have and rightfully SHOULD have stopped trying to synch with my brother. It started to looked more like a struggle than trying to co-exist with one another; an 'Override' if you would."

"I see. I'll have to take note of that for later." Ragyo responded as she took note of what Junketsu had enlightened his very creator on. "Especially if you were to be taken by a normal wearer. A human cannot remain in your yet to be discovered combat state for too long unless suicide was their intent."

"What's wrong, Lady Ragyo?" the pale white Kamui asked his maker

"Oh, I'm just…you know, surprised. Your intuitive intelligence turned out to be larger than I previous gave enough credit for." She answered, still impressed with how creative the first and eldest Kamui can be.

"I guess you could say I got yours brains when you infused me with your DNA… and my brother got your tenacity." Junketsu stated

"Ain't it the truth? A lesser living uniform would have begged to be put down after what I went through, but I'm still placing money that you're just as tough, if not more, as I am, brother." Senketsu chipped in

"Lady Ragyo, the third Kamui is finally complete." Soichiro announced "No second-hand DNA, no shortcuts, just one simple route, one…simple… order… Junjotsu…"

"Hmm…?" Ragyo hummed, curious to Soichiro's sentence

"That's the name of the third Kamui, Milady. Junjotsu."

"We'll see about that when we watch her in action, right Nui?" Ragyo stated as sshe made her way to the R&D test chambers

After two more hours finally came out Mr. Matoi along with a one piece purple colored dress of about average skirt length, is decked with mesh sleeves, and a bracelet on the left sleeve. "Have to pull some all-nighters the past three days out of six, but I can say it was just as worth it as the first two." The Life Fiber scientist bragged

Nui then spoke out "This one looks different from all the others. What gives?"

"We know that you were getting impatient with wanting a Kamui, so we didn't have enough time to opt for the militaristic appearance this time." Soichiro explained

"Then how do I draw blood if this one doesn't have those pin things on the arm sleeve?" Nui pondered

"Go get changed first. We'll explain that when you return." Soichiro said

While Nui wasted no time doing as she was told this time, she also learned from her previous mistake of letting her temper get the better of her after the Senketsu Incident. Taking her time to get to the dressing room, putting Junjotsu on, and getting back out amounted to just around two minutes. Ragyo then complimented "A definite 180 from last week's fiasco, I'll give you that."

"Thanks, mommy. Now that I'm donned in the new Kamui, how can I draw blood this time around?" Nui asked

"See the bracelet on my left arm?" an ethereal female's voice called out "Just turn it around your wrist and your good to go."

"I take it you're Junjotsu." Nui jokingly replied

"Yes, that's right…" Junjotsu replied

As Nui twisted the bracelet around her left arm, it drew some blood in a similar method for the two Kamui Brothers. She then awaited the long anticipation of Synchronization, but to no avail. She was unable to properly synch up with Junjotsu as well. "Oh come the fuck on! Give me your power already!"

"Language, young lady! You don't hear me using that kind of tongue, do you!?" Ragyo nagged

"I'm sorry, Nui Harime but something or another is preventing us from doing so." Junjotsu replied in a saddened tone

"So it's back to sewing board, huh?" Soichiro groaned

After about a moment of silence, Ragyo shook her head and said "No…we're done trying to get her to synchronize with a Kamui. She'll have to make due with her usual duties as my Master Tailor. Nui, go get changed back to the usual and leave Junjotsu for me to store away later."

"So that's it, huh? Okay, mommy…" Nui sighed in disappointment to which Ragyo solemnly agreed

Ragyo sighed "six weeks wasted for naught. I guess Nui was never meant to wear a Kamui after all. Perhaps Soichiro was right about her genetic makeup being the root cause from the start… at least Nui's hands remain as dexterous as inhumanely possible. Speaking of Mr. Matoi, I still have more imaginative uses for him…yessssss." Ragyo sinisterly chuckled as she held out what no doubt looks like a pregnancy test device, bearing some rather…promising results.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hybrid Theory]**

Two years have passed since the failed Kamui Project; just six months ago, despite the tensions that Nui still felt since the failed synchronizations of the three living uniforms, one of which critically injured Senketsu, She has more or less moved on from it and accepted her permanent role as REVOCS' Grand Couturier and was seen joyfully sewing up some new product to be modeled and soon sold to the public.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion lied a room that seemed to be fit for an infant, which was exactly who was in there at the time happily sleeping the world away without a care for anything. She was then aroused from her sleep by a rumbling in her tummy and was starting to cry a little bit. Luckily for the plugged-in walkie-talkie that her parents left in the events of an emergency, the parents, none other than Ragyo and Soichiro Kiryuin, caught her whimpers from the other end before they even started to burst out of control, prepped something edible yet nutritious for her and made their way into her room. Nui caught wind of this movement despite working diligently on REVOCS' clothing line and muttered "So. Not. Fair. Ever since that little tot wormed herself into our lives, it's like everything revolves around her. Well I'll one-up her sooner or later."

Back at the baby's room, Ragyo and Soichiro were tending to the hungry infant with a baby formula at hand. Once she saw what Soichiro had prepared in hand, the baby then immediately ceased any proceedings into crying and try to reach for the bottle with all her effort in which the father of the couple rewarded her for her efforts and quick behavioral turnaround. Ragyo then spoke out "I damn near forgot how tedious it is to raise a child from birth, but this one damn near feels like a cakewalk compared to Nui back in the day."

"I'll bet that was only because you were still new to the concept back when you dealt with Nui; that and it helps that you're not alone this time around." Soichiro pointed out after he gave the baby her bottle and continued "You think she'll be anything like you in terms of…you know… I mean she's definitely got some of your facial features." He continued, beating around the bush

"There was no way she could have known what food was for her during the prior months either. Bet she got some of your brains as well." Ragyo replied

"No surprise there. I'll leave you two alone for a while; let you get accommodated with each other as she has with daddy." Soichiro said as he left to acquire more provisions for their little bundle of joy.

As soon as she was sure the coast was clear, Ragyo then picked her up and muttered "Damn shame about the first project, but hopefully, this next one will bring a lot of promise and more." She then proceeded to wiggle her finger around her somewhat yet understandably plump tummy

Six months have passed; Nui is now nearing twelve and the baby is now a whole year old, crawling all around the floor, prepping her muscles for development as she ages. She tried a few times to get on her two feet alone, but always wound up in failure as she would wind up landing on her tiny bum. "Such a straggler, isn't she?" Soichiro asked, chuckling a bit

"I'd say. She doing all her best to stand up with little to no help, but always winds up coming back down." Ragyo replied "But she's definitely more active than most at this age."

"At least she won't be like those famous actresses that all of a sudden hit rock bottom and gain 200+ pounds." Nui joked around

"I swear I would sooner commit seppuku than to let that happen." Ragyo commented on her older daughter's remark

"I hear you both." Soichiro sighed as he when to get new things for his daughter. Before taking his leave "Hey could you keep an eye on those two for me, honey? You know how much of a, what's the word, prick Nui has been since we had a natural child."

"I need to discuss something with my eldest anyway, so you can be sure that they'll be no trouble between the two while you're shopping. Use my account info if need be and take your time." Ragyo answered

"Alright, thanks honey. You're the best, you know that right?" Soichiro thanked his wife

Once Soichiro was out of the room, Nui spoke up "Okay mommy, what it is this time?"

"Nui, I have…something of a special task for you: I think the time has come to put your seamstress skills to the ultimate test." Ragyo answered

"Mommy… you're not suggesting that I…create a Kamui of my own, are you?" Nui asked as her eyes widen in anticipation

"Oh but that's exactly what I'm getting at. Only that the main challenges are the following. One: you'll have no help from any of the staff. Two: you'll have a fraction of the time it took both me and your foster father to draft the one that was meant for you."

"Mommy… you can bet your sweet ass I'll get the task done!" Nui shouted out with much enthusiasm.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear, now off you go. Clock's ticking" Ragyo replied as Nui wasted no time in preparing to pass her ultimate test

Thirty minutes have passed since Nui was issued her 'final exam' and Soichiro was just now getting back into the Kiryuin estate, exhaled a bit, and said "There was a huge sale on toys for toddlers so I couldn't pass up the opportunity. The line was huge, the roads were jammed packed, the store was standing room only, but it was totally worth it." He rightfully exaggerated his trip by shoeing his wife the haul he brought back

"Whoa! You definitely went all-out, didn't you?" Ragyo said as she was shocked by the payload her husband returned with

"And did Nui give any trouble?" Soichiro asked

"She won't be for quite a long time. Sent her off a special test of her abilities as Grand Couturier." Ragyo started off then continued "I've… got a new idea for humans to utilize Life Fibers, Sugar Bear, and this little cutie shall be the key to achieving that." She teased by poking the baby's nose

"How exactly?" Soichiro asked nervously, not liking where this might lead.

"Meet me at the R&D facility at the crack of dawn tomorrow and I'll enlighten you on a secret Kiryuin tradition." Ragyo answered

The following morning, Soichiro had walked into the R&D labs with the baby in his hands, sound asleep still. After carefully and quietly walking in the room, he then just as so closed the door and locked it behind him, assuming that Ragyo was already ahead of him. "Were you followed?" A familiar female voice asked out

"Not even Nui is awake right now, Lady Ragyo." Soichiro said with confidence in his silence

"Good, now we can begin the procedure. Here honey." Ragyo shot back while giving her husband a medical scalpel and a small syringe that appears to be some kind of painkiller in a syringe

It was at this very moment that Soichiro started to question the methods of Ragyo's new idea of weaponizing Life Fibers "WH-What the hell, Lady Ragyo!? You don't expect to-"

"Cut our daughter open? It sounds inhumane, but it's the only way for the process to be successful, honey bunny." Ragyo answered

Soichiro looked at the child in his arms, carefully contemplating on the possible outcomes of this process, especially the biggest price of all in the event of failure." Ragyo, isn't there another way to do this? I mean, the Kamui Project was one thing, but this? Even for the Kiryuins, this is fucked up beyond relief!"

"I know that this isn't exactly straight-up philanthropy, but this will grant our child power beyond her imagination!" Ragyo bolstered "Besides, the pain killers in that size of a syringe will work for at least an hour, plenty of time to open her, conduct the surgery, and close her back up."

"If she dies during the process, I will never forgive you for that, you hear me?" Soichiro threatened

"It will never come to that, for this you have my solemn vow. Now please, dear… the drug and incision in that order." Ragyo stated

"Grrrrr…Fine…" Soichiro grumbled, still not liking the idea of playing a glorified version of 'Operation' on his only child as he reluctantly placed her on the table Ragyo has designated for the process, gave his child the shot, allowed it to take effect for a while, and then made the incision.

"Now for the tricky part, my dear Soichiro." Ragyo then prepared the machinery for the LF-infusing task. Once the devices were powered on, she then had then attach the Life Fibers somewhere into the baby vertebrate which was where the surgical cut was made. Within moments, the 'real magic', as Ragyo put it, was finally happening as the Life Fibers, plucked straight from her family heirloom, were being pumped inside of the infant. The child started to cry as the Life Fibers made their way into her nervous systems. Soichiro didn't take long to piece it together: Ragyo lied about the syringe; the painkiller the baby was administered was only meant for the cut on the back of her neck. It was never meant to mend nor prevent any pain during the process, much less that caused by Life Fibers.

Ragyo looked onto her vital signs…there were not promising yet Ragyo simply muttered "Urgh…this one isn't looking as promising as I had hoped. At least will have something as a basis to work off of."

Soichiro on the other hand was downright furious of how easily he was played for a fool only so that Ragyo can utilize his expertise on the mysterious fabric, but was willing to give her one last chance to stop all this "Ragyo, there is no way our child can possibly survive this process! Please stop this madness before she dies of this agony!"

"No, not yet! If she can survive this process, it'll be a huge stepping stone for all of humanity. But if she dies, well… It'll give us notes to study off of, now wouldn't it doctor?" Ragyo darkly replied

That right there was the absolute final straw: Soichiro realized that he married a maniac; a sociopath hell-bent on reshaping human-kind to nothing shy of her liking. "My daughter…forgive me for this." Soichiro solemnly whispered as he then pulled a lever which opened a door beneath the one year old's feet, sending her plummeting to god knows where "If I knew that Ragyo would use you like this, I never would have started dating her."

Ragyo looked shocked to see that her test subject had vanished before her "What the hell? We were far from done with testing!" She looked around herself and noticed that Soichiro was MIA. This managed to set Ragyo off to no end as she knew where this was all going…literally. She pushed the button for the intercom and yelled out "SECURITY!" This was all it took for the guards around the mansion to start searching the entire place high and low, inside and outside, all while the mansion itself was on high alert.

No more than ten minutes later, Soichiro was seen frantically searching the general area where the secret chute lead: an alleyway in the outskirts of Tokyo. "COME ON! COME ON! WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Soichiro yelled in sheer desperation to find the child he was forced to discard just to save her. When he turned his eye to search in another corner in the alleyway, he saw a red substance partnered with a torn baby's onesie. "Oh god…I'm too late…!" He started to cry. Just as he was about to abandon all hope, he stumbled upon a potentially familiar infant on the other side of the alley, buck naked and sound asleep. He stormed to the little girl and when he turned her head he immediately recognized her as his daughter "Oh thank god! But how…?" He saw that every piece of her onesie wasn't inside of the chute that she was tossed in, so any possibility of stray pieces of the vent sticking inward to tear her up while being inside of it was null. When he turned back to the wall with the red spot, he took a closer look and an even closer smell and noticed that it was merely ketchup. He then remembered that when he picked her up, she was extremely sweaty, most likely dehydration from being in the hot and steamy steel way that she took a ride in. Soichiro then placed all the pieces together and stated "Then it would stand with reason that you knew that you were already burning up and decided to tear your clothing right off yourself when you knew it was suffocating you at that point." Soichiro stated, assuming that her cognitive functions have grown at a rather rapid pace, more so than most other newborns; all while the little one in front of him simply tilted her head in curiosity, only to be alarmed by a certain grumble in her tummy. The father quickly heard the sound and told her, assuming she was as smart as he claims her to be "Hold up, I think I recall seeing an ice cream parlor on my way here. What do you say, kiddo?" Only for the baby girl to shake her head up and down enthusiastically. "Great. I snagged diaper set from Ragyo before I stormed off in the event that you'll be alright, which I am so damned relieved. Don't want to get mocked for lacking modesty now would we?" Soichiro humored himself as he put the infant in the diaper and then they left for the parlor in question.

A few minutes later they arrive at the location in question and just as quickly as Soichiro entered, he then told the counterman "give us a variety; surprise us."

"Okay, but uh… that baby of yours a she?" he asked

"It's a long story. Look, it's been a long day for both of us so can we some selections? How about… Neapolitan?" Soichiro replied

"Fine, but uh… just make sure she doesn't make a habit of it in the future, okay? Especially when she, you know…hits puberty?"

Soichiro sighed and said "look, she's still an infant right now. Not sure I can make any promises regarding that, but I can sure as hell try." Soichiro then laid out the gallon of tri-flavored ice cream and allowed his daughter to take first pick of which flavor she wants. Whether some force of nature decreed it or that it was simply out of natural selection, the baby chose the vanilla flavor. "Pure…white, huh? Then I know what to do now…" and just like that, the two of them starting to enjoy themselves for the first time all day. The baby did her best to separate everything else to get to the vanilla flavor that she enjoys while her daddy was left with the rest. "While Ragyo wasn't wrong about you after all, it would be unwise to ever return to her wicked graces ever again. What say you…Satsuki?"

About a year later back with Ragyo, she was holding onto a newborn infant who was just recently experimented on to the letter this time. And this time, this newborn was much more successful in the process and simply yawned after getting picked up by her mom and then decided to take a nap. Ragyo let out one deep sigh and said "Yes, at long last: the perfect Human/Life Fiber Hybrid! Too bad she's now my only one now… NUI." She finished with a rather annoyed glare in her eye following certain events that took place after Soichiro's technical divorce "Perhaps I can always tell you how much of a failure your dad was to make you hate him in due time… Ryuko."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Monster]**

Nui was seen walking throughout the hallways of the Kiryuin Manor, bobbing and weaving by every servant in her path; a complete 180 from her usual mannerism of shoving, pushing, or punching the servants out of her way. As she was walking she was pondering on a certain event from earlier the same day.

" _I think the time has come to put your seamstress skills to the ultimate test"_

" _Mommy… you're not suggesting that I…create a Kamui of my own, are you?"_

"Well shit that's right!" She swore "since I didn't have the luxury to synchronize with the first three to the letter, I barely have any idea of what they would look like WHEN they do! Fuckin' glorious…" After that last sentence, Nui took herself into deep thinking as to what a Synchronized Kamui would look like. "Hmmm…Hate to do this to ya mommy, but I think it's time for some snooping." Nui then headed off to the one place she knew she would have all the answers.

A few minutes later, Nui was seen pilfering through Soichiro and Ragyo's research notes in the Life Fiber R&D labs. After a bit of browsing, she spotted something that no doubt looks related to the designs of a Kamui, something that really picked her interest "A skin-tight fit yet skimpy appearance, eh? Is that how they made the other three…? Ha, never thought the Rock n' Roll wannabe had it in him. I'm not even mad, I'm pleasantly surprised; impressed even. Now then, time for some…shopping of my own." Nui finished with a sinister look about her

The following morning, which was coincidentally the same day as Ragyo's Hybridization Project, Nui was seen strolling along the concrete sidewalks of Aoba-Japan International School, seemingly minding her own business. Before long, she was face-to-face with a 13 year old red head girl that so happens to be attending school as of now. After recalling certain details of how a Kamui was supposed to look, a lightbulb went off in Nui's head. She lifted out her hand and started off "Hey there, carrot top. Sorry for bumping into you just now."

The girl then replied "Naw, I'm the one that should apologize; kind of running late for the first day of the school year and I didn't see you as I turned the corner. If you want I can make it up to you later."

Right there and then, the lightbulb in Nui's head from earlier not only blinked back on, but it was even brighter than before. Nui then said "Sure you can make it up to me. Here, meet me at this address after school."

"Thanks, but shouldn't you also be in a hurry to class?" the red-head inquired.

Nui knew the girl would ask something like this. She was aware that any leaked information regarding herself, including education, would compromise what she really is. But to either or, it didn't matter; Nui was getting that project done and would like to stay the course. Even if it meant spilling a bit of blood in the process. "And you still can today. Here, meet me at this location and you can help me on a special biology project I have planning. My mother homeschooled me by the way."

"Alight, I'll meet you there after school today."

4pm struck and already the honor student was well on her way to the location that Nui Harime provided. She pulled out her cellphone and said "Mom, this is your daughter, Aka Higeki… I'm going to be running a little late getting back home… I promised to help someone on a biology project… Don't worry. Just put dinner in the fridge and I'll handle the rest…..Okay, bye…I love you too, and don't forget to tell dad the same." Aka then hung up after talking with her mother and went off to Harime's rendezvous location.

After about a half an hour later, Aka was at the location of which she assumed Nui resides at: an abandoned alleyway that seems to have never been cleaned or maintained for at least the better part of the decade. "Hmmm, this place seems all ran down in my book." Aka said wondering as to why Nui wanted to me her here of all places "Did I read the directions wrong, or did Nui right them down incorrectly? I don't like this anymore. Perhaps I shou-" Aka pondered as she suspected that this was looking less like a home and more of a set-up. Her suspicions came true alright, only for her to realize it too little too late. She was whacked upside the head by the equivalent of a police stick hard and quickly, which resulted in her blacking out in a matter of ten seconds.

Two hours later, Aka found herself bound to what seems to be an stretcher table of some sorts. The first thing she noticed after that was the sight of a familiar blonde in front of her. "Wakey-wakey, eggs n' bakey!" shouted the just as easily familiar voice. Before long after shaking the cobwebs out of her head, Aka found herself face to face with a rather sadistic looking Nui Harime who just…stared at her for a mere three minutes to actual time. To Aka, on the other hand, it felt like an eternity. Eventually, after those three minutes, Nui broke the silence and said "Well I think I'll let you get use to your new accommodations. Chao." The door then shut and the room was black. Once the door behind her closed, Nui suspected she would have started to hear screaming at this point, which was why she was wise to invest in the sound proof door that so happens to be placed right behind her gargantuan dresser in her room inside the Kiryuin Mansion.

Five or so days pass and Nui has been working on the basis of her special project yet she's not aware that those close to Aka are becoming more and more suspicious. Nui fears that it's just a matter of time before said suspicion falls on her, and all of her mother's company in turn so she decides it was time to strike while the iron was hot. She opened the secret sound-proof door once again, this time she was met with total silence. While Nui was glad for it, she didn't want to take the chance of having anyone catch her crossing a line that even Ragyo Kiryuin herself wouldn't, at least to her knowledge. She closed it tight and quickly and immediately turned her attention toward her prisoner, Aka who then started to come round and asked "What do you want this time, freak?"

"It's time…" That was all Nui said before she turned her back towards Aka.

"T-Time? Time for what?" she asked confusingly

"Time to do your part in my project." Nui answered joyfully

"Y-y-you mean the project…? That biology project? What good am I bound to this chair. Besides, it's just a matter of time before my family finds out where you've hidden me. Wherever this is, you can rightfully consider it burnt down. Whoever raised you to be this psychotic nutcase? Behind bars. For. Life. And you, you little psycho-bitch. Whatever the hell you do to me tonight, even if it kills me… I swear I will haunt you until the day you die…" Aka nagged as she knew whatever happened, Nui wouldn't leave without either repercussions or perhaps…even regret.

"Oh, we'll soon see." Nui responded with a sinister tone in her voice…and a scalpel in hand. Just as Nui approached Aka, the doors silently fell shut. Once the doors were securely sealed to where no noise can be heard, Nui began her true handiwork. She took her scalpel and made a fair incision near her torso which Aka responded to in kind by writhing and wincing as much as the restrains could let her. After each new incision afterwards, albeit still deep enough to draw some blood, the pain started to dull up from the previous ones.

After about an hour's worth of surgical cuts, Nui finally stopped and lowered her head and said to Aka "Are we still there, Aka?"

"Fuck you, knives for dicks!" Aka spitefully replied

"That's good to hear. Now comes the fun part…" Nui whispered into Aka's ear. After about a minute of being motionless and silent, Nui went straight for a couple of the cuts she made earlier and without any hints of hesitation yet with just one mighty tug, Nui Harime tore every single square inch of Aka's skin straight from her muscles. The pain Aka felt in response made all the cuts leading up to this moment fell like nothing compared to the stinging agony of the instant removal of her outer flesh as well as the very air breezing up against her now exposed tissues and some of her internal organs. After about a couple of minutes of agonizing screams, Nui said "I assure you, this won't be anything I'll regret." She then began the final process of her task. Within one of her dressers laid a heaping chunk of Life Fibers waiting to make a meal of the first thing they touch. When they made contact with Aka's (literally) exposed flesh, they started changing her, morphing her…consuming her, both in body and in mind. Before long, Aka Higeki was no more. The once prodigal honors student was now something terrifying, something only seen in horror films. She was now an unholy union of flesh, metal, and Life Fibers;a monster was born. After she took a close look at her handiwork, Nui gleefully jumped for joy as she patch worked Doctor Matoi's methods of creating a Kamui. But after a short-lived celebration, she was stone still for three minutes, as if she just was like a 90's or older Desktop PC that just hit the good ol' BSOD. During those three minutes, a simple yet powerful message shot through her head

" _Oh my god…What have I done…?"_

The remaining time that Nui had to complete her own Kamui has passed and instead of helping out the tailors with some of the latest trends, Nui was seen lying down in her bed in the family Mansion…with the same shocked expression she had when she created Kaibutsu. She hasn't come out ever since and was given periodic food shipments from the butlers and maids, their boss under the assumption that Nui is still hard at work as she spoke. She was lost in her own thoughts _"My fucking god. Not only did I lead someone to this place and killed her just to satisfy my mother's questionable desires, I took someone form their own family…"_ She thought to herself as she was mentally scrambling to figure out how to proceed from this mess. Suddenly the doors creaked open and she heard footsteps. Her instincts kicked in telling her to hide from plain sight as thoroughly and discretely as possible; she knew that she'd be in trouble if she wasn't helping with the clothes. Not to mention, the deadline for her Kamui was today so for all she knows it could be Ragyo herself.

"Oh, Nui! Are you in here? I sure as hell know you're not helping the production line. So does that mean you're putting the final touches on that 'special something'?" The CEO shouted, proving Nui's hunches to be exact.

" _Shit, I knew it! If she sees what I've done, I'm as dead as the girl I killed to get it done…! That settles it! No more, that's the last straw! I need out of here and I need it now, but how…?"_ A few seconds passed as Nui was contemplating on a potential escape plan but was leading to the same dead-end: she had no weapons to defend herself with while Ragyo had a sizable LF-neutralizing arsenal at her disposal should the need arise. Just as she was at the verge of giving up all hope, Nui then recalled a certain something she kept seeing every time she and Ragyo passed on by the main hall of the mansion, in particular somewhere in a certain room in the manor _"The prototypes!"_ Nui shouted in her head. In order to assure that her technical mother doesn't discovered what she has done, Nui recollects herself, takes the initiative and pokes out of hiding to grab Ragyo's attention, comes put from hiding and starts off with "I'm right here mommy! No need to worry about a darn thing!"

"Ah good. I was starting to wonder where you went. You haven't been at the plant for the past three days now; I entrust that you've been multitasking between sewing for the company as a whole… and sewing for yours' truly?" Ragyo asked under the assumption that Nui was bust for the past remaining week or so.

"Y-Yeah, I've been sweating buckets with this huge workload as of late and I thought I deserve some down time, you know? Even someone or something like me needs to catch a breather every now and then…Say, before we get me back to REVOCS HQ, can you show me…'the place' one more time?"

"You mean the place you were born? Gladly my Grand Couturier." Ragyo answered with care in her voice. Ragyo took Nui to the 'Secret Chamber' and as she did, Nui was keeping her eyes away from Ragyo due to the newfound guilt. Before too horribly long however, they found themselves in front of a huge door that looks sturdily built to the point where it could surely double as a shelter in the event of a nuclear war. "Here we are, dear Nui. The chamber containing the Original Life Fiber; or at least one of them as many historical sightings have proven. Shame that all those are either hidden or long since depleted of all energy." Ragyo said, educating her daughter "If I recall hearing correctly, the Americans found one themselves and used it against our very country decades ago. Odds are you may know exactly what I'm referring to."

"Y-You mean to say that the Atom Bombs dropped on Hiroshima decades back…were powered by Life Fibers?" Nui questioned, startled at the very thought of how many other uses Life Fibers have aside from clothing.

"That's right. In fact, it was my father Gaoh that found this very majestic orb out in the one of the impact points of those bombs. One of our very own hidden underneath our noses and we didn't even know it at the time. Unfortunately when the bomb unearthed it for us, it was in bad enough shape as is, so says my father."

"Wow." Nui replied, supposedly going along with the story all while keeping her eyes out for the weapons that she mentioned earlier. It wasn't until Ragyo's keychain slipped out of her left jacket pocket a bit that she sees the blue glimmer of Life Fibers. In particular, the blue glimmer came from a pair of blue scissors. Turns out that not only are those the prototype weapons that Nui needed to bust out, but they were also shrunken down to a state where they can easily be concealable weapons; no doubt perfect for board meetings. _"Shit! Not only did they finished the 'Rending Scissors' Project faster than I anticipated, but Ragyo had them on her person the whole time! Okay. Calm yourself, Harime. Just one. You only need one of those babies to get out alive. No need to get greedy…"_ She thought to herself as all she needed to do was wait for the opportunity to present itself rather than rushing into it. She had to continue listening to Ragyo's origin story of the OLF for just long enough to get her hands on one.

"…and then sometime during the sixties I believe was when my father finally met Dietricha Rumschlag, my dear lovely mother." Ragyo said continuing with her story. "She was German you see. So to say that it would have been inconvenient if they were to meet during wartime would have been understatement of epic proportions." Just then Ragyo was all caught up in the moment of Ragyo's recalling her childhood she completely neglected her keychain. This was the chance Nui was waiting on. So in a blinding flash, she reached for the chain, managed to detach one of the scissors from the keychain, specifically the one with the circular handle, which then turned purple at the very instant she touched it, and stuffed said scissor in her own pocket while putting the keychain back into Ragyo's coat before she even knew what was going on.

" _Gotcha!"_ Nui shouted in her head, satisfied that now that she has an escape weapon, all she needs now is the window of opportunity to use it.

"When I turned fifteen, that's when 'it' happened." Ragyo continued as she paused for a brief moment and resumed "The day my father tried to conduct some most heinous experiments on himself using Life Fibers. In case you haven't heard: yes I tried something similar so by that right it makes me a hypocrite, but at the damn least I tried to improve on the methods and pre-infusion procedures. Needless to say, he never survived the experiments he sought to perform on himself." Ragyo finished as she then was heading for the doorway that lead to the Life Fiber Chamber and Nui did well to closely follow suit.

"Truly a saddening story mommy. Wish to hell I knew that sooner." Nui replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Otherwise, I never would have started to regret ever being created by you!" Nui shouted as she not only raised the scissor that she pickpocketed, but it also managed to grow to a full-sized weapon as she did so.

This naturally got quite a shocked response out of Ragyo as she then reached for her left pocket and noticed that one of the blades were missing. She knew right there and then that it is neither the wine that she drank earlier nor is the sword being pointed in her face a cheep knockoff. Ragyo knew she was in for it now. "Now then. What's all of this now?"

"Lady Ragyo. Is there something-" One of the armed butlers asked their mistress before Nui decided to grab said mistress from behind and held her mother at a cutthroat position. "Lady Ragyo!"

"Not another step closer pig, or these halls get a brand new makeover!" Nui threatened as she then pressed what is now her purple scissor blade a little harder onto Ragyo's neck, further legitimizing her claims of independence.

"Nui dear. This isn't like you. Whatever happened?" Ragyo asked

"What happened? I never realized just how much of a monster I have been until just recently! That 'thing' you call a priceless gem…I call it a demon's spawn from the deepest pits of hell; just like me!" Nui spitefully shouted as she expressed her true inhumanity "Even if I can't get rid of the Life Fibers from my body without killing myself in the process, if I can just severe my ties with the fuckers that infused me with something that's just as malicious being. Well, that would be…just Prime." Just at that instant, Nui then turned her Scissor Blade around and quickly bashed Ragyo dead square in the temple with the handle, knocking the CEO's lights out cold. As she had expected, the guards all paid more attention to their boss than the assailant which easily played into Nui's favor as she then swiftly went for the tendons and ankles of the guards to assure they don't give chase. The guards all desperately pointed their guns at her, but she decided not to lower herself any more than she already has and took her leave of the Kiryuin Manor and left the clan as a whole behind her for life. Those that did catch a glimpse of her running off were easily outran and outlasted within the first mile outside of Kiryuin property. Her heart is heavy yet full of pride that she did the right thing in preventing Ragyo from ever using her ever again. "You were right about what I did, Aka. I really did wind up regretting what I did to you and I still do." Nui panted as she then said "Well the question now is 'What next'? To be perfectly honest with myself, I don't know. I never really expected to get this far."

Back at the mansion, everyone was seen patching up their wounds at the infirmary sans Ragyo due to her absence from said infirmary stemming from the lacking of severe bodily harm she sustained this day. "Hey anyone seen the lady after what happened today?" One of the injured asked

"If I'm a bettin' man, I'd say she's probably organizing a hit crew to find her oldest daughter" another answered, confident that their boss, Lady Ragyo, would surely make Nui pay for this outrage one way or another.

Ragyo however was seen going through Nui's room to find the Kamui Project that she was tasked with. And it wasn't too long until she found the button that raises up the entire dresser to the secret torture chamber that Nui housed Aka for two weeks even post-mortem and found the body of said girl or, in specific, she found the product of Nui's sadism and deranged creativity: the Kamui Nui later wound up calling a monster. "Nui you little deviant…" Ragyo muttered as she then took the abominable Kamui, stuffed it in a climate controlled canister, and hauled it over to a cryo chamber where it will (hopefully) never see the light of day ever again, or at all… "I suppose given your psychological state at birth, your leaving in response to this should be no surprise to me. However, you now know far too much Nui. And as punishment, I now have no other option…but to have you hunted down just like my good for nothing ex-husband." Ragyo stated, reluctantly deciding to post a bounty on Nui's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Killing Time]**

 _A/N, To GasmaskAvenger: I recreated a certain scene form your work. I'm positive you'll see it._

During the evening following Nui spitefully severed her ties with Ragyo and the REVOCS, Soichiro managed to break into the laboratory of which the Kamuis were created in without raising any alarms and took Junketsu out of his housing. "Junketsu…I-" Soichiro spoke to it but was cut off when it put its left sleeve onto Soichiro's mouth.

"I know, doctor. You never meant for this to happen to your baby girl… and I am just as sorry as you are." Junketsu whispered as silently as possible

"If it's worth saying anything, Satsuki survived." The divorcer replied

"Satsuki? Who's-Wait? That's her name?" Junketsu asked as his eyes widened in curiosity

"Yeah, and you won't believe what I saw her doing when I finally found her" Soichiro said as he slightly shook his head in humor as he recalled wat he saw his infant child doing

Junketsu raised an eyebrow and said "Go on…"

"She was seen sleeping in an alleyway, buck naked. From what I saw regarding what she was wearing beforehand she clearly tore it off on her own from hyperventilating. I swear to you; true story. As for injuries, I thought I saw some of her blood but it wound up being ketchup so no cuts to note. As for broken bones, if she DID sustain any fractures or strains, the baby isn't showing any signs whatsoever. All this means only one thing." Soichiro recollected

"The infusion process was a success after all. I'll bet her cognitive functions have already developed quicker than most infants **and** at a greater scale no less, and as a hybrid no less!"

"What do you mean 'as a hybrid'?" The former scientist queried

"From what I'm able to comprehend, hybridization would come with the common cost of bearing a poor IQ. But her? It's seems to have no effect or maybe, just maybe…that process actually did her brain some good; She's already adapted to the willingness to survive by any means." Junketsu complimented

"But not without help from here on out. I'll need to make…some necessary changes if you would" Soichiro solemnly announced

"If it involves removing your ex-wife's DNA out of system, then by all means: be my guest." The Alpha Kamui gladly agreed with what his co-creator intends on doing to him

"Are you sure of that? I haven't even mentioned the potential risk yet." Soichiro warned

"Can't be any worse than what would happen if you don't." Junketsu retorted

"Very well. While this process may no doubt alter your physical being, there is one drastic cost. In submitting to having my first-born's DNA replacing Ragyo's, there's a strong likelihood you may be rendered comatose, amnesiac at the very least **if** we're lucky." Soichiro glumly explained as he then continued "Are you still willing to pay that price?"

Junketsu then exhaled and answered "I'm ready. Make this place as distant of a memory as you can."

"Okay, I'll try and keep you from dying of brain damage and whatever you do, don't tell your younger siblings I was ever here again; especially Senketsu. I suspect he may still be sore about the whole 20-20 vision he no longer has the luxury for." Soichiro warned as he then turned his head to face the black Kamui, only to see that his good eye is indeed partially opened "Were you listening to us just-"

Soichiro's mouth was met with one of Senketsu's black sleeves as he then said "My lips are sealed regarding all this no matter what… in a matter of speaking. As for your older blood child, big bro told me everything already. He managed to sneak in and saw the whole thing."

"Thank y- Wait! OLDER blood child? She had another child? What the fuck!?" Soichiro softly yelled as he learned he had another daughter besides Satsuki

"You just had to open that can of worms, didn't you Senketsu?" Junketsu muttered as he face-sleeved

"Yeah. She did. I snuck into the chamber for that child. 'Ryuko' I think she named this one." The black Navy-styled sailor suit recalled the name of his-to-be wearer

"Damn… If only I knew she was bearing another child, I would have got her out as well. Knowing Ragyo by now, she'll likely turn her against me and Satsuki." Soichiro fanatically raged against himself for not knowing he had another only to check the time on his watch "Shit I'm running out of time Junketsu. I need to operate now."

"Do your swiftest." Junketsu said as he readied himself for the worst. The doctor opened up the white Kamui who was still in a militarized look for now and before too long after doing so he spotted the DNA sample of Ragyo Kiryuin, surgically removed it as best to his abilities as possible, infused him with some of his daughter's DNA in its place. Once the replacement was complete, something started happening to Junketsu. Firstly he started to the gold indents of his design, at least those near the torso region; the shoulder pads were as good as gone as were the arm clips on the left arm; the collar section was more or less gone, exposing the neck area; but the most distinct change was the tearing at around the midsection of Junketsu bio-structure and it being replaced with suspenders. If one were to wear him now it would show variable amount of midriff depending on the overall height of said wearer. The metamorphosis was complete, Soichiro picked up the rebuilt white Kamui and tried speaking with him. Whether Junketsu had his lights knocked out or he just can't hear the doctor anymore is yet to be determined. Sadly, Soichiro must make himself scarce before daybreak and left saying "Farewell, Junketsu." And that was the last he would ever see or speak of him for nearly two decades.

 **[The Following Evening]**

Ragyo walked into the Kamui's secret chambers to check up on her last few conjoined projects with her husband all while sipping some red wine on the road. What she saw next made her jaw drop and her wine glass to be introduced to the floor, prompting it to shatter. She noticed that Junketsu was no longer himself; at least physically. "JU-JUNKETSU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Ragyo screamed at the top of her lungs. Knowing full-well she can commute with the sentient school outfit, yet even at the volume she did so had zero effect on the alpha-Kamui despite him still showing signs of life overall. She then turned to the other Kamui of her DNA and asked "Senketsu, do you know anything that happened to your brother?"

"Oh, big bro…? Pfft, hell if I know…maybe he just got tired of the whole 24/7 military-like look. You know how troublesome the eldest sons or, in your case, daughters can be at times." Senketsu scoffed as he lied to his creator. Ragyo then gave him the stink eye and opened up the display case Senketsu was housed in. Clever Kamui that he is, Senketsu already knew exactly where this was going to go if he allow his creator to get her hands on him. He ducked down as quickly as a bullet and sprung out of the casing just as so and started inching 100 times as fast as an earthworm all while panting "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

But before he could even get outside the room to hide himself better, Ragyo jumped up and body slammed him, yelling out "You know something, Senketsu! I can just feel it!"

"What makes you so sure that you're right? Let alone that you can even break what you created?" Senketsu gloated "You've got nothing on me, Ragyo Kiryuin…Nothing!"

"I have my ways, my dear and more importantly: I am a very patient woman…"

"We will see, now won't we…?" Senketsu growled

 **[One Year Later]**

Senketsu was seen used as a glorified pincushion for large Life Fiber nullifying needles to prevent him from either fighting back or resisting whatever drugs Ragyo has been using for this long. Despite that, Senketsu has held his own against her for now; it also helps that Ragyo only interrogated him once a week due to her ever so stuffed business schedule. Ragyo opens the door to the room where Senketsu was being held for a year now and started off "So how's that defiance treating you, Senketsu?"

"Up yours too. By the way, the drugs aren't exactly working no matter how strong they are. So why don't you just let me go, right here, right now, and I'll forget about everything that happened over these past several months and I promise not to have you maimed, huh? It's a win-win right there." Senketsu argued, stating that he is not exactly bending to a bunch of truth serum in his system.

"I suppose you're right, Senketsu. Drugging you even with your resistance hindered is futile. Therefore I'll let you go…" Ragyo replied with a sinister grin about her

"Thank you…" Senketsu sighed in relief

"IF you can bear the thought of losing your younger sister that is."

"Neonazisayswhatnow?" Senketsu blatantly insulted her as Ragyo then revealed a second 'guest' she has been secretly holding for a rainy day.

"That's right, if you leave now without telling me who altered your elder brother's bio-structure, then it'll be your sister that pays for your stubbornness! Otherwise, you both leave without further harm to either or." Ragyo threatened as she held the remaining scissor like weapon and positioned it to pierce the third Kamui created

" _Damnit…! After a year of resisting Ragyo's torture, it all amounts to nothing in return…"_ Senketsu thought to himself as he now realized that he was in between a rock and a hard place. Not wanting to bear the thought of losing his sister, he then thought _"Sorry, Doc. She's got my number. If you survive, I hope you understand when we reunite."_ He then answered "The answer, you damnable fool, has been underneath your nose the whole time…or should a say 'out of it'?"

Ragyo took a quick moment to process what she was told and suddenly all fingers pointed in one direction "Soichiro, I should have known better…" Ragyo muttered as she then ejected Senketsu with a detox chem mixed with mind-wipe serum "While I'll gladly admit that I was a fool to have throttled you all for nothing, I still can't let you bring these twelve months back to the surface anytime soon. You'll be out for at least an hour and during the time, you'll forget all about our weekly activities." She turned her back on Senketsu who was now sleeping like he was just created five minutes ago, shut the door and locked it behind her.

Ragyo was seen walking down the main hall, holding her cellphone, and going through list of contacts for her to have them make a certain hit. Before too long, she accidentally ran into just the man for the job that she needs done, a fairly aged butler by the name of Mitzuso Soroi. The old man offered his hand to help her up and then stated "You seem rather…distraught about something my lady. Something you need me to do?"

Ragyo then said "Just the man I needed to see. Actually there is. From what I've read in your profile when you applied to be my butler following my father's passing, rest his soul, I recall picking up that you have a talent of making people… disappear in a matter of speaking."

"Lady Ragyo. Are you suggesting…assassination? Bloody hell, woman. Wasn't I done with all that?" Soroi face palmed and groaned

"Unfortunately, it's time to lock 'n load once more. I promise you that this will be the last time." Ragyo sincerely gave her apologies

"Who's the mark?"

"Remember the divorce papers I filed last year alone? Take a wild guess…" Ragyo answered with yet another malicious look about her

"La-Lady Ragyo! Not him! Anyone but Soichiro! That's low even for my old army days!" Soroi shouted, clearly offended by the very order he was given

"He tampered with our Kamui, kidnapped my daughter. His death will makes us even." Ragyo scoffed

"Very well…I'll see to it done." Soroi sighed

"Excellent. He has a pocket watch that he carries with him at all times to assure he wasn't falling behind on any of our projects in the past and I know he'll never part with it nor pawn it as much as he would our wedding band. Bring me the watch covered in his blood as proof."

Soroi bows his head in agreement and takes his leave from his mistress. One he knew for sure that neither Ragyo nor any of her loyalist would ever hope to eavesdrop, Soroi went to the manor garage, took out a key, went to what was a grey 1972 Subaru FF-1 G, started it up and took a small joy ride to destress. After about ten minutes of driving, he found a payphone, shove two quarters in it, dialed the number he wanted, and spoke "Sir Soichiro?"

"Soroi…? It's been a while. Judging from the caller ID, I assume this isn't a business call." Soichiro sighed not wanting to know the full purpose of said call.

"Ragyo knows you spited her not too terribly long ago. You'll need to be prepared to do what must be done… even if 'she' must be scarred for life." Soroi stated, confirming his old friend's assumptions

"Prepare? Prepared for what exactly?"

"Just be so when the time comes." Soroi warned his old friend as he hung up

 **[Another Year Later]**

Soichiro and Satsuki were seen heading towards a high-end grocery store to get the usual to last them for the next two weeks. The young girl was seen enjoying herself quite a bit "Daddy, daddy! Watch me skip!"

"And to think that eight months ago you were still crawling on your feet." Soichiro congratulated his daughter on how well she's grown since he became a father.

"Daddy. Can we get some ice cream later?" Satsuki asked her father for some ice cream later, complimented with puppy eyes

"Of course my little gumdrop. We'll get some ice cream from here." The man said patting his daughter's head all while laughing

"YAYYY!" Young Satsuki jumped for joy

Before they got to the door however, a man wearing a black ski mask was seen creeping up from behind them, turned the father around quickly and demanded "Hand over all your stuff, doc!"

"Sir, I may be rich but I am not THAT rich…" Soichiro scoffed as he stepped in front of Satsuki to protect her from any potential harm

"Nice kid you got there… pretty little thing, isn't she?" the masked man said as he took notice of Satsuki behind her father

"Yeah, and I would prefer it if you were to take your leave this instant before any harm befell her. I'll provide you whatever I can spare, but I can't guarantee you'll be satisfied with how much…" Soichiro replied as she was willing to provide whatever he could spare in exchange for his daughter's safety.

"Then allow me to make a trade: one bullet from this gun…for YOUR watch." At that instant, the man wearing the ski mask seemed to have winked at Soichiro when he mentioned his watch. Soichiro's eyes widened in response.

"I'll pass on that offer, scumbag." Soichiro replied as he played along

"Unwise choice." The masked man then pulled the trigger and unloaded a nasty .45 round into Soichiro's chest, took the watch from his victim's wrist which was covered in his blood, and vanished into the shadows.

"DADDY!" Satsuki screamed at the top of her lungs as the assailant walked away without any sign of remorse. Before too long, the sound of police sirens can be heard surrounding the grocers which prompt the masked man to split as quick as he could concealing himself into the shadows. Satsuki kept crying as she laid on her father's corpse, clearly and understandably devastated by what just transpired this day.

From the corner of the street were a few key witnesses to the whole scenario: A beautiful and rather buxom strawberry blonde woman, a huge man of immense muscular build, and most notable for Satsuki for the years to come, a pinkette girl of the same age as Satsuki. "Poor girl… no one should ever have this happened to them." The man of the family muttered as he grasped his daughter tightly as she cried her eyes out of sheer horror. "I'm still here, my little Mozart. Daddy's not going anywhere anytime soon."

The family walked over to where Satsuki laid and wept atop her father corpse and the woman asked "You poor dear. We saw the whole thing and I firmly believe it was wrong for you to have your father taken away like that." The wife waited for a response and yet nothing was heard coming from young Satsuki's direction sans the sobs that she made "If you like, you could live with us." This got a response out of her this time, only not the one the redhead wanted. Satsuki declined the woman's kind gesture.

"Please don't stay on the streets on your own. We really mean it that you can move in with us. I highly doubt they'll be a food problem. My parents have some pretty great jobs all things considered." The pink headed child gaspingly yet politely insisted, more afraid of the gunman going after her and her family next than anything else. Despite the pinkette's kindness, still nothing. The pink headed girl then realized that none of her family formally introduced themselves yet. "Oh you don't know us yet, do you?" she then pointed at the man "This here is my father, Mitsuharu Jakuzure"

"Wait a minute… Why do I know that name from somewhere?" Satsuki asked herself out of curiosity as she got up from her father's body, her attention fully diverted all of a sudden "He wouldn't… happen to be…"

"Former AJPW's 'Shogun Shoji'? Then you heard correctly. My condolences for your father, child." Mitsuharu apologized as he bowed his head out of sympathy "This lovely lady here is my darling wife, Zusi Dreher-Jakuzure."

"Weren't you a violinist that played with the best conductors of the world back in your prime?" Satsuki asked Zusi as she started to stroll along with them now

"Someone has clearly done her research already. This would make for a happier moment… if only the circumstances were a bit less daunting."

"Truth be told I only heard of your names on the TV…never thought I see such celebrities up close and personal." Satsuki admitted her real source of how she knew the folks that she just met, blushing in embarrassment all the while

"Oh well…at least she's honest." Mitsuharu replied as he rubbed Satsuki's head. In an instant he picked up both Satsuki and his own daughter and cradled them both in his arms, further displaying his impressive physical strength and said "And this little bundle of joy and spunk is our daughter… Nonon."

Zusi then commented "I can assure you: you're in good hands…" The strawberry blonde giggled quite a bit as she just make a rather amusing pun.

Before too long, everyone else, even Satsuki, started to giggle a bit in kind. After about thirty seconds, Mitsuharu had to put the girls down out of what could be sheer urgency and asked "Zusi, mind seeing our new family member to where she'll she living?"

"Of course, but do you really have to leave us behind now?" the former violinist wondered

"Just trust me, honey… It's THAT important." the wrestler turned self-defense teacher said as he was giving the stink-eye at Soichiro's corpse.

 **[Seven months after the shooting]**

Satsuki was living the Jakuzure household and all things considered has adjusted quite well. While she usually kept to herself throughout the past few months, Satsuki nonetheless grew connected to the Jakuzures. One day, the now recuperated Satsuki will have a father to call her own once again. The doorbell rang and Mitsuharu yelled "Allow me." He walked his way around the girls that were enjoying themselves on the carpet floor, walked right up to the front door and opened it "Hello… who is this?"

Mitsuharu was greeted by a man with a familiar looking beard "Greetings, Jakuzure family. My name is Isshin Matoi and I'm here to take Satsuki in as my own."

"Oh Satsuki…we have good news. Someone wishes to take you in as their own." Mitsuharu announced

"Huh? What? Just when I was finally getting situated, I have to go through the whole process again!?" Satsuki complained as she was actually growing accustomed to the Jakuzure's house rules and pastimes.

Isshin came walking into the Jakuzure home, looking for his soon-to-be child and spotted Satsuki in a flash. "Oh, Satsuki…would you come home with me for maybe, oh I dunno…Vanilla Ice Cream?"

In a flash, she turned her head to face the old looking man in response to what she just heard and asked "How did you know I liked that flavor so much?"

"Your father was a close friend of mine, Satsuki. That basically makes us family." Isshin smiled as he informed his 'to-be' daughter of his supposed connections with her late father and continued "Don't worry. This doesn't mean these folks are kicking you out for good. We can always have you come hear every weekend or so. The Jakuzures and I are very good friends; I can assure you." Isshin jabbed at the kid

Satsuki then looked at the family that took good care of her and said "This is goodbye everyone."

"For now, princess." Nonon jokingly retorted

"I'll pay you back for all the time you kept me fed and clothed. I promise." Satsuki vowed, knowing full well that they would no doubt be inseparable friends for years to come

 **[Two years later]**

A couple of five bigger and older kids were seen gathering around, picking on a rather familiar face "What's wrong, pinkie? Aren't you going to call your rich ass mommy and daddy?" One of them taunted

"Will you just leave me alone? Do you do this to everyone who just stepped onto these school grounds?" said the victim of this reticule who turned out to be none other than Nonon Jakuzure

"Nah… just all of the rich ones who think they're better than the rest of us." A second bully answered

"Ha. Ha. Very funny coming from the likes of you…" a familiar sounding girl's voice rightfully pointed out

"And who are you supposed to be?" bully number three asked

"Sa-Satsuki?" Nonon muttered

"This ain't your business, new fry. Turn around and mind your own, and we'll return in kind." The lead ten year old brute demanded

"Only if you leave her alone right now." Satsuki bartered "As it turns out, I've got a debt to pay back to her and this may no doubt be my chance. So just back off now." After she was done speaking her piece, the brutes turned their attention right back to Nonon. This infuriated Satsuki to the core. She then grabbed a sturdy and sizeable stick, crept up to the bullies undetected and whispered in one of the ears of the leader "Tell me: are you deaf in one ear?" the jerk then turned his head around to face young Satsuki who then continued "You will be…!" right at that instant, she swung her stick with all her might and it hit the leader dead square in his left ear and causing it to bleed, potentially rendering him deft in said ear. Satsuki then announced "Back away from her now…I'm still asking nicely, but this is your last chance."

"That little bitch!" Bully number four yelled in response to what just started

"Let's get her!" a fifth one exclaimed, eager to tear Satsuki apart even if she is just a girl

"So be it…" Satsuki muttered as she held her stick like a sword. Three of the four remaining tried to blitz her from three angles, but she tripped one with her stick which made him land head first into a tree knocking him out cold, rolled under another, and smacked the third square in his face with the stick which made him cover his nose and recoil from the blow. She then struck his kneecaps with the stick, rendering him unable to continue. The fifth boy tried to sprint at Satsuki from behind, but did not go unnoticed. Satsuki weaved out of the way at the last moment but did not go unscathed. He managed to get a handful of her shirt… and a ripping sound could be heard as far as the ear can hear.

"Oh no… you screwed up now, ladies…" Nonon muttered

"You little…!" Satsuki screamed as she swung her stick into the arm of the boy who tore off her skirt, no doubt breaking said arm. "This uniform cost my dad 10,000 Yen! Not everyone is made of money!"

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" He cried out in pain

"You're dead!" bully #3 (the one she rolled under) yelled in response as he was ready to rip Satsuki a new one early in her life; a quick thrust blow to the gut deep-sixed those plans. It was enough to knock quite a bit of wind out of his sails and out cold he went.

"Are you alright, old friend?" Satsuki asked her foster family member out of concern and offered her a hand to get back up

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good now." Nonon answered as she grabbed Satsuki's hand to help her get back up "So about that debt that you owed us for us taking you in… I think… I think we're more than good now. I feel like I'm the one that owes you."

"That won't be necessary, my friend." Satsuki stated, feeling that Nonon owes her nothing. However, the first bully got back up after all the smoke seemingly cleared out and he tried to sneak up on Satsuki as she was tending to her friend Nonon. Once he got within arm's reach, Satsuki then asked Nonon "Excuse me for a second." She took her stick once again and jabbed it backwards. The body part where it landed: right between the legs. His face contorted in response and it caused him to fall to the grass in defeat.

Once Nonon was on her feet, she then told her friend "yeah…let's get out of here before-" just as they were going to take their leave, they were face to face with the assistant principal of the school who did not looked pleased in the slightest "-one of the teachers shows up…"

"Uh-Oh…" Satsuki muttered as she dropped her stick, knowing full well her father could only be minutes away.

 **[30 Minutes Later]**

Satsuki was seen riding the back of her father's car. She was curled up into a ball, not wanting to face her dad for all the trouble she got into today; her back was turned at him and she didn't even put on her seatbelt before they left school early. Isshin took a look over at the mirror that overlooks all directly behind him and noticed that Satsuki was hunkered down to where she doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment due to the fact she knows that her father is mad at her…or so she assumes. Once the car was at a complete stop at a red light, Isshin took the write-up notice that the principal gave him after the messy conversation they had, tore it up and blew the confetti pieces over to his daughter which got her attention. She then whispered out of sheer confusion "B-but why?"

Isshin answered "Nonon's parents told me her side of the story. Simply put: those Nakahara Brothers had it coming."

"You mean…you're not mad at me?" Satsuki asked her father

"You stuck your neck out for someone you clearly value as a friend, even with little chance of leaving that mess unscathed yourself…yet you almost did." Isshin replied as he kept driving.

A few minutes later, the car came to a complete stop, but wasn't anywhere where they reside. This got Satsuki to ask "This is far too loud to be our place. Where are we right now anyway?"

Isshin then got out of the car and walked over to where Satsuki was seated at, opened the door, and revealed his intended destination to be none other than the same ice cream parlor she was taken to by her real father when she was an infant. This really got her confused to no end as she was still expecting some form of punishment for how viciously she beaten the Nakahara brothers. "Come on now, Satsuki. No spanking, nor time-outs, nor yelling, nor anything like that for you today. Only ice cream awaits; you've more than earned it, unlike those juvenile thugs who picked on poor Nonon for petty reasons." Isshin replied with a toothy yet warming smile hidden under his beard, one that got Satsuki to return the favor.

Once Satsuki was safely in the parlor, Isshin grabbed his cellphone, dialed a number, and waited for the other end to pick up. Within seconds, it was answered and a familiar rugged sounding man can be heard "Isshin Matoi?"

"Mitsuharu, my good friend. I take it things were rough between you and your daughter as well?" Isshin asked

"Yeah, thinks I'm going to discipline her or something" He replied

"Well maybe you can…in a way." Isshin retorted with a smirk on his face

"Isshin, are you suggesting…that I teach our daughters self-defense classes this early!?"

"Between those sons of a mob boss and the possibility of Ragyo reigniting the hunt for her daughter, nothing can be overlooked. You will teach them starting this Saturday." Isshin demanded

"Very well, Isshin. Maybe this will prevent a repeat of what happened this day." Mitsuharu complied, sighing in defeat. In the years to come, Satsuki and Nonon will rise to be the best students of his self-defense dojo that he ever had since he first opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**[The Face of Fate]**

A few year have passed since Nui broke her ties with who she thought was her mother and was seen living in the very alleyway she kidnapped Aka back in the day, as a sense of irony as well as penance for her inhumane acts. As it turns out, the alleyway she resides is not too terribly far from a college in which one of their teachers was seen going through as a shortcut to save some time for reasons abroad. This college professor in particular was a male; long beard, lab coat, black eye patch, a hunched back yet not too terribly so. The man took a long glimpse at the clearly starving and shivering blonde. Before too long, he then chuckled out "Well I'll be damned… I never thought I would see you here of all places…Nui Harime."

Nui gasped as she instinctively knew that no one outside of REVOCS should ever know who Nui is. Fearing the worst out of this stranger, Nui pulled out her now purple scissor blade, grabbed the middle aged man by the neck, and yelled "If Ragyo Kiryuin sent you for me, then tell her personally that I ain't talking to anyone about what they do if it means she'll leave me alone. Otherwise, get ready to say yours prayers pops."

Despite being under limited breath, the man chuckled again "Well then…I guess we were made for each other after all."

"Wait! YOU use to work for those sonsabitches too!?" Nui asked as she then loosened her grip on the old man's neck

"You could say even you and I have met before…" The ex-teacher toyed with his captor as her grip started to loosen on its own. As he observed the weapon pointed at him, Isshin added "By the way, nice trophy. Was wondering when they complete those blades without my help. Certainly not crude in the slightest."

Nui took in all that the bearded man told her thus far. After about a minute of thinking, she came to only one logical conclusion. Her eyes widen and her grip completely slackened in total realization of who this very person is despite the obvious physical differences "No. WAY… I thought-"

"Yeah. The whole media thought the same, which was the goal. What a wonder that a fake blood pouch, a Kevlar vest underneath, some well-placed Life Fibers near my neck, and a little bit of plastic surgery can do to help keep one's enemies off your ass, don't you think?" The teacher explained everything that happened in a nutshell

 **[Two years ago]**

Soichiro's body was seen in a body bag and was being lifted off to an ambulance. When the vehicle took off from the scene, it didn't seem to have been on its way to Tokyo general in the slightest.

 **[20 minutes later at Tokai Hospital]**

Once the ambulance came to a complete stop, the bag was bent in an angle that looked like someone was standing up and gasping was audible to the driver who was none other than the ski mask wearing killer who then took his mask off to be revealed to be none other than Mitzuso Soroi! "Jesus H. Christ, Soroi! You could have told me you were going to do that!" The former LF-Researcher yelled.

"Still can't believe they all bought it! The blood pouch, the Kevlar underneath, the dense rubber bullets, the whole nine yards." The old butler laughed knowing that he just played his boss like a fiddle.

"Won't lie old friend: I actually got lucky that all this stuff was used today to be honest, but to let Ragyo know that we planned it all out from the get-go will drive her mad until the day she dies." Soichiro chuckled at the last part

"Very well, Master Matoi. Next stop: an old contact of mine who was once a field medic who now hones his skills as a plastic surgeon. If you really plan on raising your daughter Satsuki first hand, you'll need to lose your old visage to do so." The butler suggested

"That I do. It won't be easy bringing her up under a new face, she may even indulge in some of the same vices I partook in myself… but I'll understand if it does come to that…" The once Life Fiber Scientist replied, hinting that he and his daughter are not as indifferent as he may think.

As soon as the door sprung open, they were greeted by a handful of familiar faces, one of which didn't exactly looked pleased with what transpired at the grocers today. Soichiro was then lifted from his feet and was being yelled at by one Mitsuharu Jukuzure "WHAT THE HELL, MATOI!? WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD A PLAN TO SHAKE RAGYO OFF OF YOU, YOU TWO DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US THAT FAKING YOUR OWN DEATH WAS THE IDEA!?"

"Whoa there, big guy. I know he didn't want to leave his daughter psychologically scarred like that, but if Ragyo is as resourceful as her ex here suggest, then unless we set up our own rules, then we will never stay hidden from her." Stated by one blue haired man who appears to be about five or so years younger than Soichiro.

"Listen to him, Mitsuharu. It was the only way to get her off ours back for good." Soichiro begged as he was losing air fast.

"Aikuro. Are you at least sure that you three were the only ones that ever knew of this plot?"

"We took this meeting over to Osaka where we had another contact to keep us off the radar while we made preparations as well as manipulate who would be the clean-up crew. So other than him, we're the only ones that ever knew and he made damn sure of it too. Takarada, was it?" Mikisugi answered

"Japan's rightfully self-proclaimed 'pot king'?" Mitsuharu asked for detail as he was dumbfounded by who of all people gave them sanctuary.

"That's the one. Not exactly a clean way of making paper for our 'special project', but he's good people and rather honest with his line of business which is…quite rare to be honest." Aikuro elaborated

 **[Present Day]**

"You had to laugh death in the face just to get Ragyo off you? Damn, never thought you had it in you…" Nui exhaled as she couldn't believe how many strings her step-father pulled to get the most dangerous corporate CEO off his tail.

And Isshin replied "From this day forward, call me 'Isshin'."

"Very well…Isshin." Nui replied

"So what made you turn over, hmm?" Isshin asked, wanting to know what made Nui of all people leave REVOCS and the Kiryuins for life

"I…I kidnapped, tortured, and skinned another kid alive and used the remaining flesh to forge my own Kamui."

"Oh. My. God." Isshin said as he placed both hands on his face "Another Kamui sans one made from your own singular savage imagination!? I knew you were crazy and sick-minded before, but this? This goes beyond anything I thought you would do! What drove you to such nasty and savage means!?"

"I saw your notes and noticed that they were supposed to be skin tight and significantly revealing so I thought 'is this how they made the other three?' Guess I found my answer the hard way…it wasn't." Nui hung her head down in utter shame

"Well that does confirm one thing for sure: You're definitely THE Nui Harime." Isshin smack-talked the once grand couturier

"And I'll try not to be offended by that; although I think this would make us even. So tell me about the whole new identity thing; think you can do the same thing for me?" Nui asked

"Personally, I shouldn't be all that worried about anyone outside of REVOCS knowing who you are. For all the entire country of Japan knows, you never even existed in the first place."

"That's not what I meant, doc…What I'm talking about is the urge to kill someone again just because. I've done my best until now to avoid any contact with ANYone. Even you're at risk just by talking with me at this very moment, Isshin."

"You speak of some… inner demons then? Perhaps even a split personality?" Isshin asked as he hypothesized

"More or less, yes. Are you sure they can be tamed for good. I mean, you're taking a big risk trying to help my sorry ass out…and considering what I've put you through, you of all people reserve the most right to let me rot in this alley." Nui replied, stating that she is more or less a double-edged sword.

"You're also right. It's risky, but it'll be worth the effort. Trust me. And I know we've had our differences back under Ragyo roof, but I trust that all of that is behind us now." Isshin assured as he reached out his hand in trust and willingness to help out someone that never even gave him the respect he deserved back when he and her mom were dating.

"God I hope so…" Nui muttered as she took his hand on that offer. Once she was on her feet, she then whispered "And Iss- daddy…?"

"Hmm…? Yes, Nui?" Isshin asked as he turned his attention to her once more

"Th-thank you… for giving me a second chance. I promise not to waste it." Nui replied as she hugged him, zero intent on slaying him here and now.

"I know you won't." Isshin said as he returned the embrace

After ten seconds of comfort, Nui then felt she had to sour the mood as she added "And…I'm terribly sorry… about the baby"

"Don't be; it's not your fault." Isshin reassured. Thankfully for both of them, it didn't take too terribly long for them to find a foster family for Nui to grow up with at least until she turns eighteen. During that time, Nui would be prescribed with a powerful medicine to help keep her psychopathic tendencies at bay. Little would they know, over the years to come…those psychotic urges would soon develop an ego of their very own…

 **[About a month after the fight with the Nakahara Brothers]**

Isshin and Satsuki were having a peaceful and uplifting Friday cruise around the country side of Kanto. After about ten or so minutes of driving and singing to some good classic rock, Isshin pulled over to a small house out that seemed to nearly be in the middle of nowhere. Isshin got out of the car and got his daughter out as well not to long afterwards. "You can look about as much as you want my dear, but please stay by the car." Isshin told Satsuki, who nods in response.

A few minutes passed since her father went into the house and was starting to get inpatient as well as curious as to what was taking her daddy so long; that and was getting curious as to what (or who) was in the house anyway. So she started to make her way towards the house and when she was tried to open the door, she then realizes that it was locked from the inside. She suspects her dad locked it himself and silently huffed "Secretive, aren't you daddy?" as a response. Satsuki looked around for another point of entry and as luck would have it, there was: a window at the second floor of the house directly overlooks an oak tree. She made her way toward the tree and began climbing. As she was making her way up the tree, she could see her father having a conversation with a blonde girl who appears to be about 13 or so years Satsuki's senior. The girl seemed troubled at first about herself and shaken about a certain past but as Isshin continued to commute with her she started to lighten up a bit as if her life found meaning at long last. "Wow…she's a lot prettier with that frown upside-down." Satsuki quietly muttered.

From within the living room, the blonde could have sworn something or some **one** was overlooking her from afar. At that moment she turned her attention to the tree in front of the window but saw nothing but birds and branches. "Hmm… I could've sworn there was someone up there…" The girl thought aloud, confusion on her face.

"Probably just a stray cat or something. No doubt trying to get by with scraps just like you were. Perhaps you should adopt it; you'd be two peas in a pod." Isshin retorted with humor in his voice

"Oh, Isshin. You always were a joke of trades, weren't you?" The blonde joked back "Come. Let's get you some more Pepsi."

"Sure; one can never have enough." Isshin got up from his seat, helped himself to the fridge, grabbed a can, opened it, and took a sip of it, exhaled and muttered "This must be how JJ Watt feels when he strips the football from Tom Brady's hands and runs it all the way for a Touchdown."

From outside, Satsuki was seen standing on a branch directly out of view from the window Isshin and the blonde were seen at. Once she was sure that the coast was clear she resumed her exhausting trek. She finally gets to the branch that looks to be a hop-scotch jump away and even better, the window wasn't locked nor were there any screens nor blinds to impede her so she grabbed another sizable branch from the tree, use it to open the window, got inside the house, dropped the stick that she was using outside, and closed said window.

From downstairs, the two grownups were seen having a good time until they saw a familiar stick drop out from above. While they would normally have cause to go out and check things out, they simply chalked it up as being windy and Isshin muttered "Meh…must have been a gust." Besides the branch that fell didn't seem that sturdy.

Meanwhile, Satsuki got herself situated in regards to her newfound surroundings; what she found this room decorated with were unicorns on the wall, stuffed animals on a bed, several toys that look like Satsuki could enjoy, and a wide collection of clothing. But the one thing that caught her eyes however was a display case. Satsuki walked right up to it and saw that all it contained was one half of a purple scissors. Curious as to why a display case would be wasted on something like this, against her better judgment, she opened the case and took the half scissor, muttering "I'll only look at it for a bit, put it back, and head back down the way I came up". She held the scissor in her hand for a moment at the longest when suddenly it changes colors from purple to blue in an instant, forcing her to drop it out of surprise of what just happened. Outside the sound of an automobile can be heard starting up and leaving, the one she just left in the attempt to see the house that she is in now. She ran over to the window and saw exactly that and whispered "Oh no…" From below she hears the door close and some footsteps heading up a hurdle of stairs, no doubt heading for the room that Satsuki found herself in. Not wanting to be accused of a burglar, while the creaking was audible, Satsuki picked up the scissor, placed it back into the case, hoping that its owner won't mind the difference much, and hid under the bed that was in the room. After the creaking of stairs were no longer audible, the doorknob to the room that Satsuki found herself in was starting to turn.

The door slowly swung open and entered a familiar looking teenage girl with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and a more confident look on her face. She thought of changing her attire for a Friday walk around the vast green lands that surrounds her home. But just as she was down to her undergarments, she took notice of her special display case's contents. In particular the coloration of the scissor. "Now how did this…?" confused with the unusual change in the item's color, she opened the case placed her index finger on the handle, and in the same instant that it changed from purple to blue; it changed right back. She then closed the case and said "Much better." as she proceeded to the closet; only for the same sensation she felt from back in the living room was back again, only this time it was much more fierce than normal, like it was close.

From Satsuki's point of view, she could see the feet of the sole owner of the house and was seen pacing to the closet and was coming back to the bed. After about twenty seconds of nothing, a face immediately lowered its way to the underside of the bed and Satsuki found herself face-to-face with the person who lives in this house. The very speed of which this person moved was quick enough to get Satsuki screaming her lungs out which, comically enough, got the blonde girl to do the same due to the sharp and quick reaction time Satsuki reacted to being discovered. All the while during the scream fest, Satsuki was seen scrambling for the nearest opening from under the bed frame.

From there, little Satsuki jumped onto the hand rail for the stair case and slid down it for a quick getaway; the owner of the home tried to jump at Satsuki to catch her but wound up sliding a bit and hitting her head in the corner instead. She got up, left her room, and proceeded to catch up to Satsuki in the same manner, but was proven to be less nimble than her prey as she fell over half way down. All while this was happening, her cellphone, which was still in her pants, was ringing and on the Caller ID was 'Isshin' on the screen; it didn't help her in the slightest that her phone was on silent either. Back on ground floor, Satsuki was seen scurrying for the living room, trying to hide in one of the corners that are usually out of the way and out of sight.

The blonde followed shortly after recovering from her botched attempt to catch Satsuki the first two times. "That tension I felt earlier…It's gone now. Gonna have to look around instead." She muttered as she gave the living room a good stationary scan at first, taking in whatever clues might be lying about in her home. Before long, she caught sight of dust bunnies. She then followed the trail and soon after, she only found the dust riddled dress that Satsuki wore when she got off of kindergarten today with the girl that wore it absent. "Cheap move, kid! It'll only get you so far!" The home owner announced as she resumed her search.

From underneath the large coffee table, young Satsuki, now reduced to her underwear as well, observed as her stalker was prowling the living room for her as she supposedly went to the kitchen to search there for the time being. After about ten seconds of silence, Satsuki heard footsteps coming back to the living room again.

"Oh that's right. One more place I forgot to look at." The blonde said as she was walking over to the coffee table and then crouched down, only to find it vacant. "Hmm… I could've sworn you'd be under there…" and with that the search continued. Once the living room was vacant again, Satsuki revealed to be hiding behind a large plant pot near another corner. Once she tried to leave the corner, she needed to tilt the large pot over so that she can slip out, only for it to wind up hitting a wall which resulted in quite a loud thud. Back in the kitchen, the homeowner then shouted "GOTCHA!"

In response to her cover being blown Satsuki decided it was time to run for the hills (and the door). While she managed to open the door and get out, she only got like ten feet outside before a pair of hands grabbed Satsuki from behind "Now who do we have here?" Satsuki then yelped as the blonde then picked her up, shock present on her face "I don't know where you came from… you're no cat, but you'll do…" The blonde said, finishing with a goofy smile on her face as she took young Satsuki back inside and closed the door.

All while this was occurring, young Satsuki then asked herself while shivering "Why…why do I feel so…so cold all of a sudden…? I mean I'm in my underwear sure, but…isn't it late spring!?"

 **[Meanwhile]**

Isshin was seen driving on through Tokyo, all while briefly going through a list of potential jobs, for who it was remains unclear. About ten or so minutes into his trip later, Isshin starts to get suspicious about the newfound silence of his car's interior. After getting a good look at the back seat, no one was there much to his upmost horror. "But I thought I told Satsuki to stay by the car while I was in that house! Did she wonder off into the wilds!? Was I possibly stocked by Ragyo's men and that she kidnapped Satsuki!? OR WORSE! Satsuki found a way inside that house without my acknowledgement!" After coming to the more logical possibility of the third theory, he made a sharp U-turn and hightailed it back to the countryside, hoping to the good gods that nothing physically nor mentally traumatizing has happened to his bundle of joy. All while doing this he is seen calling someone of upmost importance. Despite his efforts, it went straight to voice mail. So he had no choice but to just double time it back to the blonde's residence.

 **[Another Ten minutes later back at the house]**

Isshin is seen outside the house. He sees only the second floor window is open; the rest were all closed and the blinds were shut; dread immediately settled in as he recalls what a certain tale from back in the day. It was quiet…too quiet. So without any hesitation nor regret on his part, Isshin simply kicked the door down and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

 **[Meanwhile]**

"And there. You. Are… OHHHH!" The blonde squealed in joy as she was done basically decorating Satsuki in a nicer, cleaner outfit than what she found her in; Satsuki is now seen wearing something of a child's version of a Gothic Lolita dress, black shoes and white socks that go up to her mid thighs, and her hair is now in twin tails and was accessorized with a black bow.

"Oh wow, Miss Nui… you really know how to clean kids up…" Satsuki complimented her host, amazed at the 180 her general appearance has taken since her reckless entry into Nui's home.

"Well I wasn't always spic and span back in my day really, but that doesn't mean I had a choice in the matter either." Nui elaborated

"You mean you weren't allow to wash yourself in your parents' home?"

"Actually, I left home before I even turned thirteen. But my life was miraculously turned around thanks to a man named-" Before Nui was able to finish her sentence there was a crashing noise heard from downstairs, followed by rapids steps being made on the staircase. Right at that instant, the door swung opened and entered one panicked looking Isshin Matoi. "Oh hey, doc! I was just talking to this little one here about you! Care to join us for some tea?" Nui asked Isshin, Satsuki smiling cheekishly yet nervously as she waved at the returning visitor. Isshin however was not in the slightest amused and just like that, the smile vanished and was replaced with dread.

Knowing full well of the potential city wide panic her very disappearance caused, Satsuki lowered her head in utter shame and remained silent, awaiting the punishment for her reckless behavior. Isshin on the other hand spoke out loud and demanded "You are coming with me young lady. Right now." All she did was shake her head up and down in response

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you have a right to be cautious about me being around others, but you don't have to take any my first real friend away." Nui retorted

"Friend?" Isshin muttered. After a little bit, he then ordered "On second thought, just go to the kitchen and stay there until I say so." Isshin demanded. Not wanting to risk getting her dad even madder than he is already, Satsuki did as she was told this time and left for the kitchen

"I'm sure I've got something that'll help take the edge off kiddo, but just don't go making a mess, okay?"

"Thank you, Miss Nui." Satsuki replied as she was smiling a bit again now.

Just as Satsuki was seen running out the room, Nui shouted out "No sliding down the handrail this time!" This got Satsuki to slow down and take the stairs formally in response.

"'Miss Nui'? I like to speak with you…"Isshin said as he then closed the door with both of them inside "In private."

"Oh, doc. You really should have seen the way she looked when she was finally cornered; I doubt I've ever seen a girl that has gotten as dirty as I have back in vagrant days. First I took her into my bathroom." Nui said as she was telling Isshin the aftermath of the bizarre chase she underwent on young Satsuki. This part got him to cringe a bit only for Nui to continue with "That girl went all over the place I swear to god. Her hair was a bit tricky to wash though; there was sap in several places of her hair. Guess she got in via the tree. Anyway, there were even a few spots in it that I thought I never get out unless I resort to cutting it but it all got washed to the latter in the end. And with that kind of mane, I just could help myself but to play with it a bit after we were finally clean. She's still young as I can tell so I just settled for an old fashioned twin tail style. As for the outfit itself, well with how her hair was done, it just came naturally from there and I couldn't help but add the little ribbon." She finished as her and Isshin are seen leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

Now presented with the chance to speak himself, Isshin couldn't help but compliment Nui on her handiwork with Satsuki's overall appearance "So the old Nui we sought to suppress really is gone?" Isshin asked,

"The meds are working; that much is certain. But I doubt the old me is gone for good and I wouldn't dare kick the medicine just yet. God knows what the fuck may happen if I ever do…" Nui answered, not wanting to risk quitting her prescription medication just yet. Once they were in the living room, Nui then popped the question "So what brings you back here so soon? And what's with you giving that girl orders like some slave driver?"

"Do you really want to know? Remember what I said about you not having to feel sorry for the death of my blood child?" Isshin reminded Nui of what he said back in the alleyway years ago

"You mean you adopted a new child to fill that void…? No, even you weren't that desperate for an escape from that kind of loss… Hold up! Are you saying…that the little girl down there is-!?" Nui replied as her face started to widen as she started to put the pieces together. Isshin placed his hand on her mouth before her voice got too out of control.

"That's right, Nui. The girl that you just cleaned up and played dress-up with…is Ragyo's eldest child by womb; your half-sister. The same one you once resented long ago." Isshin stated, confirming Nui's suspicions to be true

Just like that from learning who the little girl really is to Nui, tears started to stream from her eyes "The…the exact same one…? The one I spited all of her life?" She asked as she turned her head to face the little girl who was seen eating celery by the stick with ranch to dip them in.

"That's right… Now then, I'm curious as to hear the story of her absence from her personally…and try to compose yourself while you are there. She worries easily." All Nui could do was nod in response. "Alright, Satsuki. You can join us now."

As she heard her name being called out, Satsuki finished the stick of celery she was on, washed up, and ran straight over to her dad. "Daddy. Miss Nui. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing all too serious actually." Isshin answered

"Are you sure…? Miss Nui here seems to say otherwise." Satsuki retorted, catching on quickly to Nui's faint but notable quivering

"A dear friend of hers passed away not too terribly long ago, Satsuki. She had to know right away."

"And what about when she was lightening up? I saw that part too you know; don't lie to me, daddy." Satsuki pouted, wanting to get the full story of her father's interaction with Nui

"I told her that…uh" Isshin replied, not sure how to answer the second question his daughter asked.

"He said that maybe a new friend wouldn't be too far away. And that he or SHE wouldn't join him anytime soon either." Nui interrupted, providing a perfectly timed saved

"You mean… I can be that friend, Miss Nui?" Satsuki asked as her eyes widened

"Of course!" Nui answered as was about to wrap her arms around Satsuki, only to withhold herself as she recalled what her touching Satsuki might have caused. So instead she just smiled and gave Satsuki a thumbs up while saying in her head "Satsuki Matoi-Kiryuin…the resentment I harbored for you… the dreams I had of having you killed as an infant…I take them all back."

"I have to say my little bundle of joy; your curiosity really caused quite a panic." Satsuki lowered her head again upon hearing those words "But if there's a silver lining with this whole incident it's that Nui certainly outdid yourself with cleaning you up. While you always cooperated with me when it was bath time without question, it's just… I don't think I ever gotten you THIS clean before."

"Maybe we should make this a weekly thing. What do you two say about that?" Satsuki pondered

"Well…Why not? We'll just let Nonon know you got a new addition to your still expanding circle of friends." Isshin answered after giving some thought

"Keeping my real relations to her on the hush-hush? Smart move, doc." Nui whispered into Isshin's ear. While Satsuki and Nui would continue to enjoy each other's company, it'll only last for so long (at least three months' worth of Fridays); until Nui finishes High School and heads off to her first real job, all starting at the TPDA. Thus, it would be the last time Satsuki Matoi would ever see Nui Harime for over a decade, rending the two nearing unrecognizable to one another upon the former's questioning regarding a certain murder case.

 **[Meanwhile at Foxborough, MA]**

The exact same thing that was described a few paragraphs ago was being done to the letter. Once the ball was spiked, JJ roared out in victory and then thought to himself "This must be how a man in hiding feels when his daughters are getting along swimmingly well; despite not knowing they're sisters."

 **[Present day at the S.S. Naked Sol, just prior to the counterattack]**

Nui was seen with a small purple box in hand and was heading into Satsuki's quarters. Mere second later she was out in the main hall empty handed. Minutes later, the rightful resident of said quarters walked into her room and immediately took notice of the same purple box Nui was carrying earlier. "Hmm? What's this?" She thought to herself as she approached the box on her bed. She opened it and saw that it contained the same black ribbon that she wore 13 years ago. Her eyes got a bit watery as she then whispered "Those were good times, Onee-chan."

"Yo, Satsuki! We're approaching Tokyo airspace right now! You ready?" Ryuko Kiryuin, the last person anyone would expect to be related to Satsuki in any way, shouted from behind the door.

"Another time, Onee-chan." Satsuki muttered as she placed the ribbon back in the box and closed it. Time was clearly not a luxury she could spare for now. She then wiped her tears dry and gave chase to her sister "Yeah, I on my way, Ryuko! Hold up!"

 _A/N: I apologize to my good friend GasmaskAvenger about the NFL Pepsi commercial, but it had to be done._


End file.
